M16A4
: The M16A4 is an assault rifle, featured in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Single Player In singleplayer, the M16A4 can only be picked up during War Pig. It is dropped occasionally (sometimes with the M203) by dead Marines, and always has iron sights. The M16A4 in singleplayer has a fully automatic firing mode, though the multiplayer version has a three-round burst. The M16A4 is also used by Lt. Vasquez. Multiplayer In multiplayer, the M16A4 is available at level 1, in a default class. It can be fitted with a Silencer, Red Dot Sight, ACOG Scope, and M203 Grenade Launcher. It is worth mentioning that it has one of the fastest draw times of any primary weapon (barring the equally speedy G36C), rivaling even the speed of sidearms. This means that switching to an M16A4 is nearly as fast as switching to a handgun, with inarguably much more killing power. It is often recommended to use this weapon from a distance, as it is not considered effective in close quarters combat. When fired from the hip while moving the M16A4 is wildly inaccurate. The M16A4 has a forced delay between bursts. This delay effectively lowers the rate of fire, meaning that at close range if the first burst misses, the user probably will be dead before getting off a second burst. However, Steady Aim shrinks the hipfire reticule to sizes comparable to SMGs, making the weapon fairly accurate from the hip, even while moving. Thus, even at close range, an M16A4 with Steady Aim and Stopping Power can still be very effective. The M16A4 is exceptionally powerful because each bullet in the burst does 40-30 damage, meaning most of the kills will be from one burst without Stopping Power if the target is within range, or two bursts at farther ranges. When used with Stopping Power, the M16A4 is able to kill in one burst at any range provided that all three shots hit the target, and only two are needed at medium and close range, as long as the target is not behind a wall or using Juggernaut. Double Tap decreases the delay between the firing of each of the three bullets in a single burst. With Double Tap, all of the rounds fired in a single burst are now fired with hardly any delay between shots. This can be somewhat useful in many situations, as there is a higher chance of all three bullets hitting the target and the shorter time between bursts makes the weapon more effective in CQB. However, Stopping Power is still considerably better as it will almost always kill faster while using less ammo. The only exception to this is in Hardcore, where Stopping Power has no effect on the M16A4, as it only needs one shot to kill from any range, assuming the target is not using Juggernaut or is behind cover. The M16A4 is widely considered to be one of the best assault rifles in the game due to its power, low recoil, lack of sway, quick reload, high rate of fire per burst, and easy conservation of ammunition due to its burst fire. Weapon Attachments *M203 Grenade Launcher *Red Dot Sight *Silencer *ACOG Scope Gallery For Camouflage images, click here. M16A4 MW.png|The M16A4. Image:m16iron_4.png|Iron sight. Image:m16gren_4.png|M16A4 with a M203. CoD4 M16 Reload.png|Reloading the M16A4. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS) In the Nintendo DS version of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, the M16A4 appears as one of the two assault rifles in game. The M16 bears a vague resemblance (though it can still be identified as a M16) to the one in the console versions, though it is fully automatic (like the M16s in Call of Duty 4 campaign mode). It has a much slower rate of fire, but it does more damage per bullet to compensate for this. In single player, the M16 is only found with a Holographic Sight, as opposed to iron sights in multiplayer. This does not matter, since the iron sights are just as accurate as the Holographic, and provide a better peripheral view. In single player, the M16 is most effective at long range, though it is still effective at close-medium range. In multiplayer, it is only effective at long ranges. Its low rate of fire prevents it from being effective at close range, unless the enemy does not see the player. The M16 also has the third slowest melee speed, making it even less effective in close encounters. File:Call_Of_Duty_4_-_Modern_Warfare_M16A4_Hip.png|The M16A4 with a Holographic Sight in single player File:Call_Of_Duty_4_-_Modern_Warfare_M16A4.png|Aiming down the Holographic Sight M16A1.png|M16A4 in multiplayer File:m16regiron_ds.png|Ironsight Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Single Player In the Campaign, the M16A4 is seen in both Rangers and Task Force 141 missions. It can be found on dead Task Force 141 members on TF141 missions as well as dead Rangers outside the White House. It fires in bursts in both single player and multiplayer, unlike its ''Call of Duty 4'' counterpart, which is fully automatic in the Campaign. Multiplayer The M16A4 returns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It behaves similarly to the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare version with some small differences. It is unlocked later on, at level 40, and has an identical reload animation to the M4A1. A rail has been added to the carrying handle, but goes unused. The rear sight aperture is thinner than the ''Call of Duty 4'' version, which gives a less cluttered sight picture. Camouflage is now only applied to the rail covers, the stock, the magazine, separate optics, and the Heartbeat Sensor. The M16A4 damage-wise performs identically to the FAMAS, having the same damage and multipliers, and the same rate of fire per burst. However, it has slightly faster damage drop-off, but has a faster reload time. It also has higher recoil, but using a Holographic Sight Youtube video showing recoil reduction with a Holographic Sight on the M16 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9DSvlq_sEf0 lowers its recoil significantly, making it slightly more accurate at range than the FAMAS. Weapon Attachments *Grenade Launcher *Shotgun *Red Dot Sight *Holographic Sight *Silencer *Heartbeat Sensor *ACOG Scope *Thermal Scope *FMJ *Extended Mags Gallery File:M16_6.png|M16A4 File:M16A4 iron MW2.png|Iron sight M16A4 Reloading MW2.png|Reloading the M16A4 M16spin.JPG|If the player puts their sensitivity on high and spin right, they can see that the right side of the receiver of the M16A4 is not present. 400px-389.png|A Ranger is killed while holding a M16A4 400px-382.png|A Ranger fires a M16A4 in "Team Player" 400px-Mw2M16.jpg|Weapon Stats Bunch of M16.png|A Bunch of M16A4 found in S.S.D.D (Unusable) Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The M16A4 was first seen in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3's Special Ops Trailer. It fires in three-round bursts, like in previous games. It looks more like the M16A2 variant because of the similar rails. Also, in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, a rapid fire attachment is available which will augment the ROF of every burst. Multiplayer The M16A4 is unlocked at level 4 along with Create-A-Class, and retains its low recoil, fast reload and relatively long ranges, and can be customized with a wide range of attachments and proficiencies. Compared to the other burst rifle, the Type 95, the M16A4 is less reliable in close quarters, requiring all 3 rounds to land from a burst to kill, but is more effective at longer ranges where the Type 95's damage drops much more drastically. Attachments *Red Dot Sight *Suppressor *Grenade Launcher *ACOG Scope *Heartbeat Sensor *Hybrid Sight *Shotgun (attachment) *Holographic Sight *Extended Mags *Thermal Scope *Rapid Fire Proficiency *Kick *Impact *Attachments (Weapon Proficiency) *Focus *Breath *Stability Gallery M16A4Stats.png|M16A4 stats on Call of Duty: Elite. M16A4 MW3.png|The M16A4. M16A4_Sight_MW3.jpg|M16A4's iron sight. M16A4 MW3 ADS.png|M16A4 with Modern Warfare 2 style RDS. Mw3 m16a4.png|M16A4 with a Call of Duty 4 style Red dot sight. Mw3 m16 acog.png|The M16A4 with Hybrid Sight. m16sight.png|The M16's iron sight in Modern Warfare 3 m16A2.2.png|Sandman with a M16A4. Trivia ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare'' * The words "BLUE4" and "Property of U.S. Government, Caliber 5.56x45mm NATO, M4A1 Carbine" in bold blue letters is visible on the side of the M16A4. This is because Infinity Ward used an M4A1's texture for the M16A4. * If the Infinite Ammo cheat is enabled and an M16A4 is picked up with the M203, the fully-automatic rate of fire of the grenade launcher is very fast and greatly surpasses that of the M4A1, having an ROF of approximately 600 RPM. Curiously, the M203 on the M4 Carbine and the GP-25 on the AK-47 have much slower fully-automatic rates of fire, about 280 RPM. * The only level this weapon is available to use in without cheats is in War Pig. * The M16A4 will always have a grenade launcher on the pickup icon in multiplayer. * On the Wii version, the third person firing sound only sounds like it shot two shots in the burst not three. *The M4A1 and M16 both have the same serial number. *The fire selector is on semi-auto not 3-round burst. *In Multiplayer, it is possible to cause an odd glitch with the M16A4. One must waste all of the ammo they have for the M16A4 except one magazine, then the player must fire and then quickly change weapons so the 3-round burst is cancelled down to a single shot and the player must do this twice. Then, he should fire away all of the remaining ammo and once this has been done, the M16A4 will constantly play the trigger click sound. It will be impossible to change to another weapon and the gun will always stay in the same position, even whilst sprinting or climbing a ladder. *The M16A4 and the M4A1 has the same firing sound. *Optics mounted on the M16A4 remove the front sight and gas block. *in the campaign, this weapon is fully automatic ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS) *The M16A4 is fully automatic in ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS). *The M16A4 in multiplayer lacks part of its rear sight. *The M16A4 is the only primary weapon in DS-download play multiplayer. ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *The markings on the side of the M16A4 say, "Made By Infinity, Tool For Victory, U.S. No Refunds". *When acquiring ammo from a Care Package, the sound heard is the empty reloading of the COD4 M16A4. *In certain views of certain lighting, a series of scratchings along the lower part of the "handrail" iron sights can resemble a star. *The M16A4, along with the FAMAS and M93 Raffica, are the only guns in ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 that fire in three round bursts. *When rotating clockwise with a high sensitivity (10) or aiming through the sight, the player can see that on the right side of the gun there is no rail cover or receiver. This is most likely to save memory. *In campaign, its pick-up icon will always be seen with an under-mounted grenade launcher, even if one is not attached. *The M16A4, M4A1, WA2000, M14 EBR, and the AK-47 all have the same cocking sound. *A rare glitch sometimes may occur which will make the M16A4 fire in full auto. (Confirmed in Xbox 360, PS3 and PC). *In a Final Killcam, the M16A4 will appear to fire 2 shots during the slow-mo parts. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *The charging handle is considerably slimmer when compared to previous versions, and has charging handle assists on both sides. *While switching to Grenade Launcher attachment, the gun becomes a M16A4 from Modern Warfare 2. *In MW3 it now also has a rubber grip on the end of the mag like the SCAR-H from MW2. Even though it does not affect gameplay, it was likely there for more detail and cosmetic reasons. References Category:Assault Rifles Category:Automatic Weapons Category:DS weapons Category:3 round burst Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Weapons